


Chapter 03 凶杀辩护 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [10]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 03 凶杀辩护 C

　　床头台灯泛着暖黄，被窝里的人透过玻璃拉门望向屋外，隐约瞧见阳台绿植在寒风中缩着叶子抖动。她垂首将自己裹紧，仔细回想法庭上的一幕幕，总觉得哪里不对劲。  
　　微波炉叮叮两下，弘历取出热好的三明治，打算哄她多少先吃点。一进主卧就见她蜷成一团，小小的身子在双人床上显得孤单影只。  
　　家里空调开的很足，按理不至于盖这么结实……  
　　吓坏了吧。  
　　平时再雷厉风行，到底是个女孩子。不该轻易答应她跑来帮忙，更不该将她卷入情节恶劣的刑事凶杀案。疼惜和保护欲一同涌上，他轻轻坐到被窝卷旁边，另取了两只乳胶枕斜靠，俯身唤她。  
　　“璎珞。”  
　　一双小手从蚕丝被里钻出来，接过有些烫手的食物。弘历将她扶起，自后圈入怀中，看着那几根手指来回摆弄外包装，却不肯下嘴，以为她还在惊惧。  
　　“已经没事了，你先......”  
　　“旁边有法警，你不该冲上去打他。”  
　　话说一半便被打断，他差点没反应过来：“嗯？”  
　　“维护秩序是法警的事，你不该出手。和被告人发生正面冲突，没准会把我们换掉。”  
　　靠在怀里的人咬了一大口三明治，说话含含糊糊，掉了几粒面包屑。听这个动静吃的很香，倒显得刚才的担心完全多余。弘历稍微一瞥，便看见她脖颈间清晰的掐痕，被指甲割破的伤口已经拿酒精棉处理过，但看起来仍通红一片。  
　　当时情况太危急，他并未衡量得失，只想着快点把人护回自己身旁。再者说，被告和辩护人是双向选择，他真的无所谓。  
　　“又不是非这个案子不可。”  
　　“准备了这么久，真愿意半途而废？他做什么跟你又没关系，你的职责是帮被告争取利益。”魏璎珞皱眉，不知道这人哪儿买的火腿薄片，和芝士搭在一起好咸。  
　　身子突然被扳正，男人同她额头相抵，后又唇角相贴。口中咸香尚未消散，他汲取着软糯气息，将两瓣吞嚼许久才缓缓放开。  
　　弘历沉默片刻，哑声开口：  
　　“我没你想的那么高尚。”  
　　他只是个普通人，也有难以抑制的私人情感，出了这档子事，很难再放平心态为袁春望争取死缓。  
　　冬季太阳落的早，现在不过下午六点，便已暮色深重。顶灯没开，台灯也是半暗，她坐在逆光处，被暖光莹莹照着，映得他眸中一片明亮。  
　　魏璎珞噗嗤一声笑了：“因为我吗。”  
　　换做平时，他定会嘴硬讥讽，今天却无论如何也说不出。他捧住小巧面颊来回摩挲，最终沉沉点头。  
　　“......我困了。”她没料到竟答的这么痛快，也不太习惯如此深情的男友，干脆躺回被窝。  
　　“嗯，睡吧。”  
　　今天折腾的过于疲惫，她放下吃掉大半的三明治，沾枕头后迅速进入了梦乡。  
　　白衬衫领扣多解了两颗，露出精致的锁骨，黑发在雪颈下铺开，衬得伤痕愈发深红。弘历仍斜撑在她旁侧，手指穿过柔顺的长丝，轻轻抚摸着，紧绷一整天的身体总算松泛下来。  
　　  
　　  
　　许是被子太厚，魏璎珞越睡越热，翻来覆去滚了半天，还是满身薄汗的被迫转醒。她烦躁而迷糊，一脚踢开被子，将大半身体裸露在空气中。  
　　自己的床太小，她又爱堆东西，能容身的地方往往只有一小条，所以不管到了多大的床上，都会习惯性的挨着边沿睡。这次右手边依旧悬空，左侧却不是衣裤杂物，而是颀长温热的身子。  
　　他单手支头，斜撑在她上方，安静的睡着。浅浅热息扑上额头，魏璎珞侧过身，仔细端详他的眉眼。  
　　重眉上扬，切角凌厉，明明是男人，却有浓密微翘的长睫。她知道弘历生的俊朗，常有扰人心动的瞬间，但从未像今天这样看到入迷。  
　　她小心翼翼举起食指，刚要触及眉心，又收回了手。  
　　所长似乎有很多臭毛病，工作中理智到近乎冷漠，不放过对任何细节的利用，无视纲常伦理；对待下属暴躁而固执，绝对不算宽以待人的好领导；生活里挑三拣四，一发脾气就摔东西，成天横眉竖眼，半句软话都不会说。  
　　当初为什么愿意和这种人交往呢。  
　　只记得三楼办公室外的书架一排又一排，将散落满地的夕阳切割成细碎的闪耀。在那片暖橙日光中，他几乎毫无预兆的吻了她，还被别人撞见了。尴尬又霸道的命令，蹩脚的朋友圈，连告白都是让她在结婚和恋爱里选，丁点儿浪漫因子都没有。  
　　到底为什么呢。  
　　指尖不受控制的上移，去悬空勾勒英挺的鼻梁。本不愿打扰他，结果指甲太长，一不小心就刮到了鼻尖。  
　　他压根没睡沉，只这轻轻一碰，便睁开了双眸。  
　　“怎么醒了。”  
　　刚刚转醒的嗓音发哑，弘历稍微直起身，捏了捏发麻的胳膊。休息的不踏实，怕她做噩梦，也怕她夜半醒来无人可诉。  
　　那双星目现已清明，她看见那对瞳孔里有一个小小的她，也只有一个她。  
　　魏璎珞心下微动，将双臂伸入针织毛衫，去探寻温热的血肉。  
　　“老师......”  
　　这声叫的实在腻人，弘历一把压住了那只乱摸的小手。再这么下去怕是要出事，他乐于奉献，但小丫头不一定有心情。或许她并没有别的意思，可他自己控制不住。  
　　樱桃小口蹭下高领，舔吻男人微微颤动的喉结。唇齿碾磨着敏感，那人又提起膝盖顶蹭他腿间——  
　　看来很有心情。  
　　弘历被扰的难耐，迅速翻身压制。  
　　眼中雾蒙蒙的看不真切，红唇稍稍张开，身下空虚被一点点填满，满足的轻呻没来得及发出就被吞下。  
　　不知是床垫的声音还床本身的声音，两人结合处的拍打撞击声伴着吱呀轻响，倒是掩盖了男女本身溢出的闷哼娇喘。他被绞的发了汗，褶皱蠕动抽搐着，彻底裹住了他，真正是表里如一的丝滑。  
　　排骨架的床也太响了，得换。  
　　“你轻......嗯......你以后......能不能不接凶案官司？”  
　　这话说的太过突然，弘历猛的一颤，埋在温柔乡里的物什又跟着往上送了许多，直接顶进了最深处，引得身下小人发出一声娇媚的长叹。  
　　他俯身贴吻，温唇小心翼翼避开伤处，挨上细嫩的颈侧，舌尖缓缓舔舐，时不时轻咬：“那我一半的案子都没了，怎么办？”  
　　“出事没人给我发工资......”那唇又凑到了耳后，充满情欲的喘息和热气通通落下，她声音被闹的拐了个弯，“你那个太危险......”  
　　危险？在床上前言不搭后语的倾诉关怀，怕是不知死活。论危险，她现在该担心的是她自己，身上的男人和双腿间的硕大才是最危险的。  
　　弘历扳住颤抖的香肩往下按，又是一记重顶。  
　　她感觉自己快被撞散架了，浑身的骨头都消失不见，整个人绵绵化作酥软的雪，怎么也使不上力气，只能任凭男人将她架起。  
　　禁锢和温存重新袭来，她坐在男人腿上，挺立的欲望瞬间尽根埋入体内。两人契合的十分紧密，她只觉得那团火插太深，好像深到轻压小腹就能感受到存在。  
　　难度系数不适合新手，他是不指望这丫头自己动了。弘历牢牢控住细腰两侧，大幅度顶弄着，精囊次次拍打在穴口，挤出黏腻的白沫。胸前两团白玉被震的上下晃动，他低头含住那颗颤栗的凸起，温热的舌转圈舔舐，又因身下的用力无心控制嘴上的力道，从轻含转为吸吮。她被吸扯的发痛，不禁用双臂圈住男人潮湿的颈后，使劲把他的头抱在怀中。  
　　这一抱，就往下顺着看见了左臂。上次碎瓷片割伤还未痊愈，几道深浅不一的疤痕攀附在肘节，她费力维持平衡，将手掌覆上：“留......留疤了......”  
　　“没事，再过一阵就没了。”  
　　没事二字听得人胸口闷痛，总说没事，可都是肉体凡胎，他又凭什么例外？她自己从不在乎小伤痛，但若有人替她受了这些罪，就是两码事。  
　　每次他都在身边，拼尽全力抵挡伤害。  
　　魏璎珞捧起埋在双峰间的面庞，两人鼻尖蹭在一处，面对面凝望，身下做着最亲密的事。她盯着弘历双唇，一口咬了上去，用力含住下唇瓣不肯撒开。弘历来不及管这些小动作，所有注意力都集中在腿间，只想把身上的人死死嵌入自己身体，让她永远无法离开。  
　　接连顶弄引得人喘息不断，女孩儿娇吟很是婉转。年轻的身体总是令人痴迷，主导者减小了运作幅度，改为微微抽动，想在这具柔软内多停留一会儿，不愿让关头来的太快。  
　　细微交合令她浑身紧绷，开始不由自主的前后扭挪，花壁紧紧绞动，不由自主的从各个方向收缩。蕈头似乎顶上了最敏感的软肉，越是这样慢慢碾磨，越令她酥麻抖栗。  
　　下面满的难受，难以言喻的感触钻进骨子里，她再也无法忍耐，拼命发力，竟一把将他推倒在床。角度陡然变换，弘历克制不住，下意识往上顶插，首端直直顶入花心，惹得小丫头又是颤栗连连。她真不知该如何是好，只能听从身体本能，将原是跨在他身体外侧的双腿强硬收回，夹的弘历顿感不妙：  
　　“你别乱动！”  
　　已经晚了，嫩壁不受控制的绞动抽搐，丰沛汁液瞬间喷涌而出。又润又紧的潮热简直噬骨，他实在没能忍住，震颤着将满腔欲望尽数释放。  
　　这个姿势还是进黑名单的好！  
　　弘历极为懊恼，001感触也太真实了......她半合双腿后本就绞的厉害，更别提突然淋了他满刃热流。  
　　她瘫软着趴在同自己水乳交融的男人身上，喘息许久才勉强从余韵中回过神。只不过太久未觉得体内如此温润满涨，她有些无措：“破......破了吗……”  
　　“不是我......是你自己。”  
　　  
　　  
　　魏璎珞不清楚自己是怎么擦的身子，只知道一大早便被人拍醒，身上还套着明显大了两号的棉布长袖。  
　　她有些迷茫，周围陈设不对， 昨晚分明是在一个很暗的屋子里，但这间装潢明显亮堂......好像也没亮到哪儿去。  
　　“你看看几点了，不吃早饭吗。”  
　　屋子不对没关系，人是对的就好。她半梦半醒，摩挲着弘历耳朵，固执的摇头：“怎么换房间了……周六吃什么早饭，想睡觉。”  
　　“睡得也不晚啊，都九个小时了。早饭不能不吃，吃完再睡，嗯？”  
　　小丫头根本没再理会他的絮叨，打了个滚到另一面继续睡。弘历也不恼，慢悠悠的将手伸进被窝。  
　　昨晚亲手给她换的衣服，当然知道这件长袖衣摆很短，什么都遮不住。五指在大腿内侧游走，隔着内裤重重一按。  
　　被窝里的人一抖，顿时夹紧了作乱的手掌。男性气息伏在耳侧，荤话连篇：“昨晚你太涝了，又不听话乱动，把床弄的一团糟……再不起的话，这张也不放过吗。”  
　　细碎的吻轻轻落下，魏璎珞实在受不住闹，翻身而起，使劲儿蹬了他一脚。  
　　“也有你的份儿！”  
　　家里很暖和，光着腿也不觉得冷。老男人厨艺不错，大概是知道她喜甜，特意多添了糖和枣片。黑米粥很顺气，几乎一口气喝光了一大碗。  
　　弘历脖颈不算修长，穿起高领织衫显得有些可爱。他正忙着把碗筷塞进洗碗机，下蹲时迟疑了一会儿，手按膝盖，大概是昨天在法庭抱她时跪太狠，磕的有些痛。  
　　这些都是小事，却令她坐立难安。  
　　扪心自问，她对他算好吗。  
　　是不是可以再用心一点，再好一点？  
　　“弘历。”  
　　“如果你二十九那天没别的安排，下午去汉都机场帮我把老魏接回来吧。”  
　　弘历有些迟疑，好像明白了什么：“那......你呢。”  
　　套着他贴身长衫的小女朋友倚着厨房门，笑嘻嘻的拍了拍旁边墙壁。  
　　“懒得动，在这儿等你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　腊月二十九，街上的小店面已经开始陆陆续续歇业，只剩下提前贴好的春联和高高挂起的灯笼。大多外来务工回家过年，东庆空了小半，挤地铁都轻松了许多。  
　　人人都想和家人团聚，因加班叫苦不迭的狱警们暂时收声，分食着魏律师带来的水饺。虽然是速冻的，皮馅分离，咬开面皮后小肉球会滚出来，但好歹是饺子。  
　　她以弘历的名义约了被告会见，将保鲜盒和一次性筷子放入栏杆内，后退至离屏障两步远的位置。  
　　“尝尝吧，速冻饺子，味道相当差。”她扬扬下巴。  
　　灰白相间的小丝巾吸引了杀人犯的注意力，他极为神经质的抬手指去，声调怪异：  
　　“我弄的。”  
　　袁春望妄图从她眸中找出一点点恐惧，却毫无所获。那双眼睛大而无神，什么情绪都没有，直直盯过来，反倒瞧得他心底没主意。  
　　筷子塑封被一节一节往上推，卡在尾部堆成一团，落地后像极了蛇蜕皮。他举着筷子在饭盒里窝来窝去，好不容易夹起一个，又因为皮太滑掉了下去。  
　　“你差点害他犯伪证罪。”  
　　他答非所问：“静好做饺子比你强。”  
　　墨蓝长羽绒服蹲下后拖地，魏璎珞却并不介意。她同里面的人平视，慢慢勾起唇角，露出虚伪的笑容：“可惜你把她的脑袋割下来了。”  
　　他猛的瞪起眼，有些怀疑自己的耳朵。  
　　“演技不错，但狂躁症和间歇性精神病是装不像的。骗得过一个医生，骗不过两个。或者说，谁知道你到底想不想骗第二个？”  
　　“看出来的不止你！今天这趟，白来！”  
　　袁春望猛然站起，情绪激动的大吼。钢栏外的年轻律师却兴致勃勃，脸上笑容愈发灿烂，现在是真的心情好。  
　　果然。  
　　她慢慢直起身子，舒服的伸了个懒腰。弘历这个点肯定已经接到了老魏，她也该回家过年了。  
　　“好好享受吧，就算什么都没有，廖律师也会尽全力为你辩护。”  
　　“虚伪！虚伪！”  
　　“你比廖弘历还虚伪！”被告人把钢栏拍的砰砰响，再也得不到半分回应。  
　　“这么好的律师去哪儿找啊，差点被掐死，还惦记着过年给送饺子。”  
　　“按理说该换辩护人，但估计翻遍整个东庆，也没有比他俩更用心争取的......”  
　　魏璎珞把狱警们的感叹甩在身后，朝地铁口走去。  
　　这趟可一点都不白来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　东庆市下了外环线内禁止燃放烟花爆竹的死命令，但并不耽误廖先生家里噼啪作响。  
　　某人专门去商场买了两串电子炮，挂饰做成爆竹的形状，装上电池就能响，还是彩灯声光同步的。  
　　甚至能旋转抖动……  
　　弘历面部肌肉一抽，抬手关了那个控制抖动的按钮。这种新鲜玩意儿他从来没见过，感觉自己有点落伍。  
　　“没煮烂哎！”  
　　厨房里传来小丫头的欢呼，几盘冒着热气的饺子端上桌，她摘下围裙，一盘一盘的数：“韭菜鸡蛋，玉米猪肉，素三鲜......你想吃哪种？”  
　　“太费煤气了！一共三个人，你分三次煮了六盘饺子！”魏清泰跟在后面调醋，心情复杂，有些抱歉的冲弘历笑笑，“小廖啊，这孩子小时候让她......让我们惯坏了，不当家不知柴米贵的......”  
　　“没事没事，我吃的多。”  
　　魏璎珞没接话，随手拖过一盘就开始吃。她吃的很快，七八只下肚吞下肚后，她有些疑惑，不得不问老魏：“你把开心果包哪种馅里了？”  
　　依着江平的习俗，包饺子时会放硬币或花生，吃到的人能有一整年好运气。但硬币硌牙，女儿又对花生过敏，老魏只好包了颗开心果进去。  
　　“只包了一个，告诉你就不公平了。”老魏没理这茬，继续埋头吃饺子。  
　　“多尝几个没准就吃到了，如果吃不下，等十二点还要再......”弘历正满心欢喜的看着她气鼓鼓的模样，结果嘴里嘎巴一响。  
　　完了。  
　　好运气让他吃了。  
　　其实很想让出去，可他吃饺子都是一口一个，想给她怕是也......给不了。  
　　他暗暗安慰自己，反正过了十二点还要吃，现在别声张，等会儿赶紧再给她包一个煮了，混在碗里就好。  
　　大概是演技太差，魏璎珞依然发现了端倪：“你是不是吃到开心果了？”  
　　“没有，韭菜塞牙。”  
　　“就是被你吃到了！”  
　　她大感可惜，因为自己最近的确太倒霉了，接连两个案子都碰上动手的当事人。本想讨个吉利，算是好彩头，但现在看来没什么机会了。  
　　老魏一眼就把她心思看穿，大女儿温婉可人，不争不抢，小女儿却是个事事争先的。他撂下碗筷回屋，从行李里翻出两个红包，钱肯定能引起小女儿的兴趣，也算是感谢一下弘历平时对她的照顾。  
　　弘历没想到自己这个年纪还能收到压岁钱，他往常只有往外散钱的份儿，已经很久没有过进账了。他刚想把这份来之不易的红包收好，就遭到了攻击：  
　　“压岁钱。”  
　　“我又不是长辈，你问我要什么压岁钱。”  
　　“老师算长辈的啊，是你自己说的，听起来像长辈。”魏璎珞低头招手，使劲眨眨眼。  
　　这么说好像有点道理，弘历若有所思的点头，直接把手里的红包递过去，结果被小丫头抓住机会，使劲儿打了下手掌心。  
　　“就知道你会这样！你干嘛，借花献佛啊？自己留着吧。”  
　　她力气小，不仅不痛，还打的他有点痒。趁着老魏去卫生间的空档，他赶紧凑到小丫头身边，把脸贴过去。  
　　自己吃到了开心果，如果亲她一下，也算是把好运气渡给她了吧？  
　　但他没想到居然亲在了书上。  
　　魏璎珞随手从茶几下拽了本刑法案例集，正好挡在两人中间，很是嫌弃：“一股韭菜味！”  
　　“......少装模作样，你自己不也刚吃完吗！”  
　　  
　　  
　　吵吵嚷嚷，春晚和电子炮的响声乱成一团。家里已经清冷太久，他特别喜欢这样的热闹。  
　　节目越来越无聊，那些符号套路化的小品竟然有些催眠，把老魏看得直打瞌睡，便早早回屋休息。客厅里剩下两人，她枕在弘历大腿上，只等着最后的倒数。  
　　这是他们共同度过的第一个除夕。  
　　3，2，1。  
　　  
　　  
　　魏璎珞握住那只覆在面颊上的大手，轻轻转头，将香吻落在他掌心。  
　　“老师，过年好。”


End file.
